Hey, I just met you
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Ou comment Kate et Garrett ont vécu leur rencontre. Je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de fiction sur eux. -By Winter
1. Pov Garrett

**Auteure** : Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le contexte sont à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Winter_ : Donc voilà ma fiction sur le couple Kate/Garrett. Hope you enjoy it !

* * *

**Hey, I just met you...**

_Pov Garrett_

J'étais un nomade et les gens n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé. Même ceux de mon espèce. Si j'avais répondu à l'appel des Cullens, c'était seulement parce que j'en devais une à Carlisle. J'étais arrivé dans leur maison perdue au milieu des bois et la gamine m'avais montré son pouvoir. Un bien joli don qu'elle avait cette petite... Pour moi cela ne faisait aucun doute que les Cullens n'avaient pas commis le crime dont les Volturis les accusaient. Je fis quelques pas dans leur demeure et je me rendis vite compte que la villa était pleine de vampire. Seulement, une en particulier attira mon attention.

Kate.

Le clan Denali était "végétarien". Je me demandais comment ils pouvaient supporter de ne pas boire de sang humain...

« Comment vous faites ? lui demandai-je au bout de quelques jours de cohabitation. »

Elle leva ses yeux ambrés vers moi et me lança un sourire taquin.

« Viens chasser avec nous un de ces jours.

- Merci mais sans façon, lui répondis-je, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de boire du sang de chevreuil.

- Alors tu ne sauras pas, laissa-t-elle tomber en se détournant. »

Je réfléchis deux secondes avant de la rappeler.

« Seulement avec toi.

- Demain à l'aube, alors, me dit-elle avant de rejoindre sa sœur et le reste de son clan. »

Elle m'avait eu...

Le lendemain elle me conduit, comme promis, dans les bois et, après quelques minutes de chasse, j'attrapai un puma. Le goût était indéniablement différent mais pas aussi horrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et puis elle souriait. Kate avait ce genre de sourire qui pouvait convaincre n'importe qui de se jeter du haut d'une falaise, de chanter sous la pluie ou de faire toute sorte d'âneries de ce genre. De retour chez les Cullens, nous apprîmes qu'Eleazar avait "diagnostiqué" Bella comme étant un bouclier et elle voulait absolument apprendre à étendre son pouvoir aux autres et pas seulement se protéger elle-même. Le principe de l'entrainement de Kate était simple : elle balançait des décharges à Edward et si Bella ne voulait pas voir son mari souffrir elle devait étendre son bouclier. Elle finit par y arriver quand Kate menaça d'impliquer Renesmée.

« C'est désagréable mais pas insupportable lança Edward en desserrant les dents alors de Kate était à pleine puissance.

- On a peut-être surestimé ton voltage, la taquinai-je. »

Elle tendit la main avec un air de défi. Je perdis un peu d'assurance mais, ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincu, j'avançai quand même lentement mon doigt et fini par me prendre la décharge du siècle.

Coup de foudre...


	2. Pov Kate

**Auteure** : Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le contexte sont à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Winter_ : Et voilà la deuxième partie. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

**Hey, I just met you...**

_Pov Kate_

Son index entra en contact avec ma paume, il tressaillit et tomba à genoux et tomba à genoux par terre. Un instant j'eus peur de lui avoir vraiment fait mal mais il releva la tête en souriant.

« Tu es une femme incroyable. »

Heureusement pour moi que les vampires ne pouvaient pas rougir... Comment cette homme pouvait-il sourire de cette façon ?! Je me contentai de lui répondre par un sourire.

Les jours passèrent et la veille de la confrontation avec les Volturis arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Lors du feu de camp je me glissai sur les genoux du nomade alors qu'il parlait de ses souvenirs de guerre avec l'Irlandais Liam. Il ne parut pas s'en formaliser et nous restâmes comme ça pendant l'histoire de Vladimir et Stefan et le matin finit par arriver.

Là. Sous mes yeux. Caius venait de tuer Irina. D'un même mouvement Tanya et moi nous lançâmes à l'assaut. Ma soeur se fit bien vite arrêter mais j'électrocutais tous ceux qui s'approchaient de moi. J'étais invulnérable, intouchable. J'avais déjà mis Emett et Rosalie au tapis. Quelqu'un parvint à me jeter au sol et je reconnus Garrett. Je lançai mon pouvoir à pleine puissance, le suppliant en pansée de me lâcher. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je devint subitement aveugle et je me mis à gémir mon impuissance. Garrett arrêta de convulser et je devinai que Bella le protegeait.

« Si je te lache, Kate, recommenceras-tu ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Je me débattais, plus pour la forme que pour réellement tenter de me défaire de son étreinte. Je le savais : je n'avais aucune chance contre nos adversaires. Carlisle nous ramena à la réalité en argumentant qu'Irina n'aurait pas voulu que nous mourrions de cette façon.

« Je t'aiderai à les tuer. Contre nous deux ils ne pourront rien faire. On vengera ta soeur. Et toutes leurs victimes innocentes, continuait de me chuchoter Garrett, si doucement que, ouïe de vampire ou pas, j'étais la seule à entendre. »

Il finit de me calmer et nous rejoignîmes ensemble les rangs des Cullens. Une rage nouvelle m'habitait.

Nous faisions face aux Volturis et nos alliés avaient épuisé toutes leurs cartouches. Le combat était imminent et ce fut à ce moment là que Garrett, au milieu de toutes les manifestations d'amour, me lança :

« Si nous survivons à ça, je te suivrai où tu voudras, femme.

- Et c'est maintenant qu'il me dit ça ! marmonnai-je. »

Au fond de moi j'étais heureuse. Dorénavant je me battrai pour deux. Je venais de perdre Irina ; jamais je ne les laisserai me le prendre alors que je venais à peine de le trouver. Mon pouvoir nous protègerai. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai. Il se rapprocha de moi. Soudain deux ombres apparurent à notre gauche. Alice et Jasper. Ils s'approchèrent des Volturis et Alice, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec leurs chefs, tendit la main à Aro qui s'en empara. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles un silence angoissant flottait. Nous attendions. Aro lâcha la main d'Alice et se tourna finalement vers ses troupes, leur expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici. Les Volturis disparurent bien vite dans les bois et il ne resta plus que nous dans la clairière. Les hourras retentirent autours de moi et Garrett m'attrapa pour me faire virevolter autours de lui. Il me reposa et je me lovai dans ses bras.

« Je tiendrai ma promesse, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser. »

Il ouvrit ensuite les bras à ma sœur pour l'accueillir dans notre étreinte. Il restait. Pour moi. Avec moi. Et il était même prêt à changer de mode de vie pour être à mes côtés.

« Alors nous resterons ensemble.

- Pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-il en renforçant son étreinte autours de nous. »

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Donc voilà la fic de "Hey, I just met you". J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aimerai faire une fiction un peu plus centrée sur le clan Denali mais pas pour le moment. J'ai déjà une fiction sur Avengers (sur ce compte) et une fiction sur les One Direction en cours en plus du lycée donc je vais avoir du mal à écrire... Je vous tiendrai au courant (demandez moi ça en review comme ça je peux faire une sorte de liste des prévenus)

Lots of love !

Winter


End file.
